Please Don't Cry
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: A song fic about Natsume and Mikan. This is my first ever finished story so please R&R!


Hello people! Hope u enjoy this one shot!

PS. This is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me! Thanks! R&R!

Please Don't Cry

By: Love Crazed Moron

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Don't Cry Joni or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_**Jimmy please say you'll wait for me  
I'll grow up someday you'll see  
Saving all my kisses just for you  
Signed with love forever true.**_

**Mikan's POV**

I was in my bedroom composing a note to the love of my life. It was now or never. He was going away to the city since he was offered a job there and would leave later this afternoon. I gathered up all my courage and went to his house and gave him my note….

_**Joni was the girl who lived next door  
I've known her I guess ten years or more.  
Joni wrote me a note one day.  
And this is what she had to say.**_

**Natsume's POV**

'Tsk. I wonder what the idiot wants. Mikan has knocked on my door a while ago and gave me a note. I wonder what it is. Mikan and I have been next-door neighbours ever since I moved into their tiny village around 10 years ago. She was a clumsy, loud idiot who was too innocent for her own good. She even has a lousy taste of underwear for crying out loud. Where do you see a 15 year old girl who still wears polka dotted panties or strawberry prints.' I thought.

_**Jimmy please say you'll wait for me  
I'll grow up someday you'll see  
Saving all my kisses just for you  
Signed with love forever true.**_

_**Slowly I read her note once more  
Then I went over to the house next door  
Her tear-drops fell like rain that day  
When I told Joni what I had to say.**_

I went inside the house and opened the note she gave me. It read:

Dear Natsume,

I know you are already going to Tokyo this afternoon, but before you leave, I just want to tell you that I love you. I've loved you for five years now and you're also the reason why I rejected all the confessions given to me. I know you're a lot older than I am but please wait for me. One day, I'll grow up and deserve you. Please meet me at the Sakura tree before you leave. I'll be waiting.

With all the love I could possibly offer,

Mikan

If I said I was shocked, that would be the understatement of the century. I was gaping while reading the note again and again. And gaping isn't a thing THE Natsume Hyuuga did. And for the first time in my life, I went to my sister Aoi on how to tell Mikan no in the most gentle manner possible. Mikan may be an annoying idiot but she was too sweet to deserve the heartbreak I was about to give her.

_**Joni, Joni please don't cry  
You'll forget me by and by  
You're just fifteen and I'm twenty two,  
and Joni I just can't wait for you.**_

**Mikan's POV**

Right after giving him the note, I im immediately ran toward our sakura tree. I waited under there for an hour or so, then, I noticed a walking figure towards me. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Still as impossibly handsome when I last saw him (a/n: I know she last saw him about an hour ago, but what can I say? She's totally love struck with him!)

I ran towards him and called out, "Natsume!" while waving towards him. He stopped until he was about a meter away from me, looked into my eyes and said, "I'm sorry Mikan but I just can't return the feelings you've got for me. Besides I'm already 21 years old and your just 15. I'm sorry Mikan, I can't possibly wait for you. You'll find someone else Mikan. Somebody who wouldn't break your heart. I'm sorry." I just stared at him willing myself not to cry. "I understand. Sorry for wasting your time Natsume." I said as quickly as possibly before my tears threatened to fall. After saying this, I ran away as quickly as my legs could possibly take me. I went towards Hotaru's house and knocked on her door. "Who the hell is that!" Hotaru said irritated as she opened the door but immediately stopped when she saw me crying. "Oh, Hotaru!" said and hugs her and continued to sob hysterically in her neck. "Come on Mikan. Let's go inside and tell me everything that happened. It's going to be okay." Hotaru said comfortingly and closed the door behind us.

_**Soon I left our little home town,  
Got me a job and tried to settle down  
But these words kept haunting my memory,  
the words that Joni said to me.**_

_**Jimmy please say you'll wait for me  
I'll grow up some day you'll see  
Saving all my kisses just for you  
Signed with love forever true.**_

_**I packed my clothes and I caught a plane  
and I had to see Joni. I had to explain,  
how my heart was filled with her memory  
and ask my Joni if she'd marry me**_

**Natsume's POV**

It's been five years since I left the town of Alice. But there was never a day that I didn't think of what happened on the day I left. Ironically, I still kept the note she gave, confessing her love to me. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Then, after five years of thinking about her, I decided that it was about time I faced the truth. I packed my bags and took the next bus to Alice. I will go to Mika and asked her to marry me. I may no longer deserve her love but I am willing to try.

_**I ran all the way to the house next door  
but things weren't like they were before  
My tear-drops fell like rain that day  
When I heard what Joni had to say.**_

_**Jimmy, Jimmy please don't cry  
You'll forget me by and by.  
It's been five years since you've been gone  
Jimmy, I - (married) - your best friend John.**_

**Mikan's POV**

I went and did my chores as usual when I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, saying I was shocked was an extreme understatement. Because before me stood Natsume Hyuuga. "Natsume, it's been a long time. Please come in." I said and smiled at him and ushered him in the house. "Just seat over there while I prepare some coffee. You still like yours black don't you?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied, slightly smiling. I was slightly stunned. Did he just smile? Looks like a lot of things have happened in the past five years. Well, many things also happened here for the past five years. I served the coffee to him and sat down on the seat opposite of his. He looked to me straight in the eye and said, "Mikan, I'll go straight to the point. Will you marry me?" I just stared at him and thought for a moment of two and contemplated on what to tell him. "Natsume, I'm sorry but I'm already married to Ruka." I said slowly. I couldn't look at him. "Oh." He just said ,"then, I'm not going to waste any more of your time," and stood up and walked out of my room. Oh, the irony. Just five years ago, the exact thing happened, just the other way around. But I know you'll forget about me Natsume, like I did when you broke my heart.

**== END ==**

**

* * *

**

What do you think!

Please Review!


End file.
